


You Bring Me Home

by lovelarry10, wander723



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Inexperienced Harry, Jock Louis, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Nerd Harry, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wander723/pseuds/wander723
Summary: Prompt 317: The shame of unearned success.After forgetting to do his homework,  Louis Tomlinson was in a bind. He had to submit something but knew whatever he was going to write in the next hour was gonna be awful. By a stroke of luck, he finds a essay in the printer and submits it as his own. Little did he know it was written by his former best friend Harry Styles. After the essay wins in a competition will this push them further apart or bring them back together?Photo edit by bestlarriefics





	You Bring Me Home

 

Louis was panicking. He knew that he should have started the essay a week ago when his teacher Mr Adams set it, but, you know, shit happens. His mum was working crazy hours as usual, and his sister had been sick, so there’d been no time to actually sit and write anything. He still had to make football practice, and run his other sister to dance class 3 nights a week, so yeah, life was too full on to be worrying about essays.

However, Louis knew that if he didn’t submit something today, he’d be in serious trouble, and was worried he’d finally be held back, just as the school had been threatening all year. He sat staring at the blank screen of the computer, willing the words to flood his mind, but the screen remained blank. Time was ticking, and this made the mental block even worse.

Louis hit print on a few documents full of essay ideas, and he stood up, stretching out his back as he wandered over to the printer, entering his code so it would be taken from his printing allowance. He scooped up the pile of papers that were now sat on the tray and sloped back to his desk, his attention being caught by the soft click of the library door just along from the bank of the computers. It was Harry Styles. Oh god.

Once upon a time, Louis and Harry were friends. Best friends in fact. But now, they barely spoke or even acknowledged each other in the corridors. Louis knew he was mainly to blame, having been a selfish child at times, but still, he missed Harry’s company sometimes. He loved that they used to sit for hours talking about absolutely nothing, often falling asleep in each other’s beds, being woken up by their mums for breakfast. Still, growing up happened, and their friendship sadly ended. Louis shook his head, bringing him back into the present.

He glanced down, eyes raking over the papers he’d printed. But… wait? Louis’ eyes widened as he took in the words on the page in front of him. It seemed to be an essay, the exact essay he was meant to be handing in in just one hour from now. Louis bit his lip, looking around, sure someone would see him reading this, thinking he was cheating. The more Louis read, the more he realised this was great, that this was definitely A grade writing. Louis scanned the entire thing, looking for a name but found none. Was it fate?

Louis swallowed as he sat there, contemplating what to do. Part of him knew he couldn’t possibly submit this work as his own, it was cheating and he might be a lot of things, but a cheat wasn’t one of them. But on the other hand… if he didn’t do something fast, he’d be held back. How awful would that be? He didn’t want to face the humiliation of everyone laughing at him - the captain of the football team being held back a year, probably demoted from the role of captain as well. Nope, that couldn't happen. Louis sighed, realising he had no choice in the matter - he was going to have to enter this essay as his own, and face the consequences later.

He glanced furtively around again as he scribbled his own name at the top, along with the class and teacher’s name before legging it out of the library, heading for the English corridor where he knew his teacher would be sat eating lunch as he always did. Louis gathered himself outside the classroom door, taking a few deep breaths and straightening out his t-shirt before knocking at the door and waiting to be called in.

“Come in!” a deep voice called, beckoning Louis inside. Clutching the papers in his left hand, Louis stepped through the door, giving the teacher a tight smile. He walked forwards, placing it on the desk, the teacher’s eyes flicking down to it. “My goodness Mr Tomlinson, you made it. Thought it was going to be another zero for you.”

Louis bit back the sarcastic reply on the end of his tongue and quickly produced a fake chuckle, teeth showing, eyes shooting lasers in his own mind. “Oh no, course not Mr Adams. You know me though, like to leave everything to the last minute! Anyway, I’ll leave you to your lunch, see you in class.” Louis headed for the door, letting out a deep sigh as he pushed his way through it back into the empty corridor. Already his guilt was eating him up. Knowing he was taking the credit for someone else’s work didn’t sit easy with him, but what other choice did he have? Louis shrugged it off, making his way back outside, needing a cigarette now more than ever.

 

*****

A week later, Louis swung his car into the car park, parking haphazardly in the nearest space before darting out, racing into the school building. He was late again, but he’d had to take his sisters to school since his mum had been forced to stay at work late. He’d cobbled together two packed lunches, full of things nobody at his sister’s schools would approve of but whatever. He’d pulled their hair into identical plaits, and dropped them off at the gate, one of the mums offering to walk them in much to Louis’ relief.

He burst into the English classroom just as everyone else was taking a seat, and he frowned as he saw another boy take his seat. Well, it wasn’t officially his seat, but he’d sat there every day since term started back in September. He rolled his eyes, looking around the room for a spare seat and typically, the only free one was next to Harry. Great. He lumbered over, chucking his bag under the wooden desk and slumping into the seat, pulling out his phone and texting his mum to see if she’d be home for dinner or if he needed to pick something up on the way home.

Harry looked over to him as the teacher started speaking, a look of disbelief in his eyes as Louis refused to put the phone away. Louis could feel his eyes on him, and glanced across, smirking at Harry before he pocketed the phone quickly.

“Problem, Styles?” he whispered, raising an eyebrow at him. Harry quickly shook his head, focusing his attention on Mr Adams once more. Louis tuned out as Mr Adams prattled on, talking about some essay competition or another, but Louis was more focused on the handsome gardener tending to the hedges just across the field. A sudden pain in his ankle brought him back to the present and he looked across to see Harry scowling at him.

“Pay attention!” he hissed sharply, jerking his head in the direction of the front of the room. Louis just stuck his tongue out, his eyes back on the teacher now.

“So, I didn’t tell you all I would be entering your work into this competition, as I wanted you to write as you normally would, not for the purpose of winning this. But I was thrilled to be contacted and told that one of our very own students had won with his essay. The theme of doomed relationships was a broad one, but this person has really tapped into the emotion of his essay, writing a detailed and often heartbreaking piece about the demise of a dear friendship to him. I’d like to send a big congratulations to our winner, well done Louis Tomlinson!”

Louis was stunned. He’d won. Shit. It wasn’t even his essay but he was being lauded for it. He didn’t move for a few moments, and it wasn’t until Harry nudged him with his elbow that Louis came back to reality and stumbled to his feet, shaking Mr Adams’ hand as the rest of the class applauded. He was handed an envelope which he tucked into his back pocket before bumbling back to his seat, wishing he could dig a hole and bury himself in it so no-one could see him. There was nothing worse than attention on him in the classroom. On the field, he loved it, loved everyone cheering and screaming his name, but now? This was the stuff of nightmares.

“Allow me to read you a short passage from the essay, one which made me feel incredibly emotional after reading it. Please allow me a few moments of silence, allow yourself to absorb the words Louis has written.” Mr Adams’ cleared his throat as he began to read.

_“When our friendship ended, I felt bereft. Not only had I lost my best friend in the world, I felt like I had lost a part of me as well. He was such an intrinsic part of my life, I felt like I was grieving. Once upon a time he was everywhere - in my living room, my bed (entirely innocently, we were children), my garden, my heart. And now? Now I was alone, facing the world on my own, and frankly, it was scary. He’d always been the one to support me, to make me feel strong, and now he was gone. How was I supposed to go on without him? I didn't know how to be me without him.”_

The class was silent, then suddenly broke into spontaneous applause. Louis turned around, smiling at his classmates, a blush on his cheeks but as he turned back, he was stunned at the stony expression set into Harry’s face, shooting daggers at Louis from where he sat. Louis gulped, wondering what Harry’s problem was. He sunk lower into his chair, trying to take the attention away from him, ignoring Harry’s heavy stare. Mr Adams continued to talk, and before Louis knew it, the bell rang and the sound of scraping chairs filled the room as the students filed out. Louis hung back, not wanting to talk to anyone and when the room was eventually empty, he headed out.

“What the actual fuck was that?” a low voice rumbled at him as he left the room, startling Louis, making him trip into the bank of lockers just outside the room. He turned, heart pounding and looked straight into Harry’s green eyes. Eyes that were once so familiar, he could picture them clearly in the darkest room but now? Now they were full of hatred. Louis gulped, wondering what he’d done to upset Harry after years of not even speaking to each other.

“What are you talking about Harry?” he bit back, straightening himself and walking off down the corridor and into the school grounds. It was break time, and Louis needed a few peaceful minutes to himself to clear his head. Harry’s hand grabbed his wrist then, stopping him in his tracks and spinning him around until they were facing each other.

“Are you for real? You steal my essay, submit it as your own, and then win a fucking competition with it? I know you hate me Louis, but this is a step too far, even for you. Thanks to you and your selfishness, I got a big fat fucking zero as I lost my only damn copy and by the time I found it on my laptop, Mr Adams wouldn’t accept it and told me I’d failed. So yeah. Thanks a lot.” Hurt filled Harry’s eyes then, and Louis’ heart skipped a bit as he realised what had happened.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath, wondering what the hell he was going to do now. “Oh fuck, H, I’m so sorry, I - god, I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t know.” He looked up at Harry with pleading eyes. Shit, he’d grown since they’d last been this close to each other. Before, Louis was the same height, but now Harry was practically towering over him.  
Harry scoffed, looking at Louis with a complete look of disgust. “Yeah right, Louis, you expect me to believe your bullshit? Tell me why I shouldn’t go back in there right now and tell Mr Adams what you did-”

“NO! Please, Harry, let me explain, just hear me out, please?” Louis was begging now, but he didn’t care, he had to make Harry listen, had to make him understand.

Harry stood for a moment, clearly deciding whether or not to give Louis a chance. He sighed, not moving, and that raised Louis’ hopes for a second. “Fine. Spin me a story then, prove me wrong about you, I dare you.”

Louis stalked over to the nearest bench, grabbing Harry’s hand as he did so, and forced the pair of them down onto it. Harry whipped his hand back, shoving it back into his lap but turned to face Louis, eyes set as he stared him down. Louis took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly, not wanting to make a mess of this.

“Okay. So I’ll be honest Harry. I didn’t write an essay. I’ve had a shit time at home lately, Mum is still working crazy hours at the hospital, so I’ve been pretty much playing Dad to Lottie and Fiz. I’m exhausted running them round and cooking dinners, and I just forgot, and by the time I remembered it was too late.” He paused, looking up again at Harry who was still staring at him, eyes hard and dark. “So I was in the library the day it was due, I saw you leave actually. I printed out some cheat sheets from some crappy website, and went to pick them up. I must’ve picked up your essay in the pile of printing cos when I went through it, I found this essay, and it was great.”

He blushed then as he realised Harry was listening intently, attention completely on him now. “So I thought about it, whether I could actually cheat and submit this thing as my own. I didn’t want to, but if I didn’t submit something, they might make me repeat. They’ve threatened it before, but Mum would kill me, Harry, you know what she’s like.” Louis noted the slight of Harry’s head then, there was a time that Jay felt like Harry’s mum as well as his own, they were all so close.

“So I stuck my name on the bottom. I didn’t think about whose work I was stealing, how it would make them feel. I was being selfish as usual, and was only thinking about myself. I swear I didn’t know it was yours until just now, when you told me. I swear to you, Harry, I wouldn’t lie about this.”

Harry scoffed again. “No, you’d only lie to your teacher and the entire school about your work, right? Jesus Louis, are you that desperate you were willing to cheat and risk being expelled or something?” Louis just shrugged, cheeks flaming as Harry rattled off some harsh truths, and it hadn’t dawned on Louis until then just how much of a risk he’d taken.  
  
“Your essay was amazing though Harry. I mean, you’ve always been a great writer, I remember those comic books we used to make together when we were kids, but this was something else. It was really emotive, and I felt proud to pretend it was mine, as wrong as that sounds.” Harry’s lips turned up into a slight smile at the compliment before he caught himself, rearranging his features quickly into a stern expression once more.

“Yeah, whatever Louis. It must boost your ego knowing I wrote that essay about you, must’ve made you feel so big inside.” Louis’ heart stopped as Harry’s words sunk in. He went to speak, but no words came out, his mouth just flapping like an idiot. “God, I don’t even know what to say to you right now.”

They sat in silence for a few moments as Louis tried to work out what he could say to even begin to make this up to Harry.

“But it was all true. I do miss you.” Harry said softly before getting to his feet and storming away, rucksack hanging from one shoulder, curls nestled against the back of his neck. Louis just stared at his departing figure, feeling like the lowest of the low. Harry had written that about him? About their friendship? It was the first time Harry had ever acknowledged he was hurt by the end of their once amazing friendship, and Louis realised then he missed it too. And Harry missed him? What was he meant to do with that information?

 

*****

It was the end of the day, and Louis was hanging out on the steps of the school, waiting for Harry to come out. He hadn’t seen him yet, but Louis was determined that he would speak to him. He’d spent most of the afternoon thinking about their friendship and how it had ended. They’d gone to a classmates’ party, walking there together from Harry’s house, chatting as they went. Rob’s mum and dad were out, and everyone was pumped for their parent-free party, the promise of free alcohol a dangling carrot to teenagers keen on getting thoroughly pissed for the first time.

They’d stuck together initially, staying close and drinking together until Louis had been lured away by the older boys from the football team. He’d already been spoken to by the coaches of the school, saying that despite the fact he was young, they wanted him on the team, and he was keen to get to know the other players, and had accepted beer after beer, getting drunk far too easily and forgetting all about Harry. It wasn’t until his phone rang at 3am with his mum asking where he was that he realised what he’d done. He’d hunted around for ages, looking for Harry and he'd panicked when he found no sign of him. He’d text him, and it had taken 2 hours for Harry to send him a curt reply, saying he was home, and that he’d see him at school. Louis was meant to stay around Harry’s house, but clearly the plans had changed so he headed home, sneaking in the back door and falling asleep on his bed.

After that night, everything changed. Harry had started to withdraw from him, not walking with him to school anymore, choosing to walk with his older sister instead, and chose different seats in their classes away from Louis. Louis tried to reach out, at school, via text and phone calls but Harry was having none of it. It seemed Louis had hurt him more than he thought because their friendship had never recovered, to the point where they barely spoke anymore. It was sad, but Louis just accepted that Harry didn’t want to know him anymore and steeled himself, trying to move on with new friends, but nothing was easy as him and Harry.

He spotted the lanky figure as he emerged from the building, and ran over, joining in with Harry’s long steps, Louis nearly having to take two match Harry’s one step. He went to reach out and touch Harry’s arm but pulled back, realising that might not be the best move right now. Harry glanced across as he sensed Louis’ presence.

“What do you want?” he asked, not unkindly but in a tone that suggested he really didn’t want Louis following him.

“I want to make it up to you, Harry,” he began, trying to ignore the low chuckle that was emanating from Harry’s mouth at his words. “I’m serious, I really am. I want to make this right, whatever it takes. Let me start by picking you up for school tomorrow. I know you walk on your own now Gem is in college, and it’s cold in the morning, so let me collect you from yours.”

“No thanks” Harry said, speeding up his pace. Louis had had enough now, and shot his hand out, fingers wrapping around Harry’s slender wrist before he knew what he was doing. Harry’s eyes were practically flaming when he locked eyes with Louis’, and they stared each other down. “Get your fucking hands off me, Louis.”

Louis felt like he’d been punched at Harry’s harsh tone, but carried on regardless. “I’ll be there at 8 Harry. I’m not taking no for an answer. Give me a chance to make it up to you, to show you how sorry I am. Please.”

Harry was angry, but he wasn’t cruel. He sighed with a roll of his eyes, folding his arms across his chest now. “Fine. But if you’re late, I’m leaving. I’m not waiting around for you Louis, not again.” Louis frowned in confusion, wondering what Harry meant when he started to speak again. “My address is 16-”

“I know Harry. I remember, I never forgot. Never forgot any of it you know.” And with that, he hitched his bag up again as he walked away, leaving Harry open-mouthed on the pavement, watching as Louis became a speck in the distance.

 

*****

Louis pulled up outside Harry’s house at 7.50am the next morning, cutting off the engine as he sipped at the tea he’d put in his travel mug before he’d left the house. He’d made one for Harry too, sure he wouldn’t touch it, but at least he was making an effort. He didn’t go to ring the bell, not wanting to annoy Harry even more so sat there with the heaters on, waiting for him to come out of his own volition.

Soon enough, the dark green door opened and there stood Harry, a stunned expression on his face as he noticed Louis’ car. He quickly collected himself, grabbing his bag from the floor and closing the door behind him, locking it with a key before walking over to the car and pulling the door open.

“Morning,” Louis offered as Harry lowered himself into the passenger seat, placing his bag between his feet on the floor. Louis had gone home and hoovered out his car last night, intent on impressing Harry and it seemed to be working since he noticed Harry’s smile as he looked around the interior of the car. “Made you a tea, if you still like it how you used to of course.” He nodded towards the green travel mug in the cup holder as he pulled out, turning left at the junction heading for school.

To his surprise, Harry reached over and took the cup, sipping the hot liquid tentatively. “You always did make a good cup of tea,” Harry conceded as he continued to drink. “Thank you.” Louis held back a grin then, the rest of the journey continuing in silence until they arrived in the parking lot. Harry climbed out and Louis scrambled to follow him, hurrying around to Harry’s side before he could walk off.

“I’ll be here at home time too, so I can give you a lift then too.” Harry just nodded curtly, handing Louis back the now empty travel mug and walked off towards school, leaving Louis with a slightly content smile on his lips, pleased that had gone better than he ever expected.

The day passed by without incident, thankfully. He’d been set another 3 pieces of homework, and Louis was running through his schedule for the week, wondering where he’d find time to fit them all in. He realised he’d stay up until midnight completing them if he had to, he’d never resort to cheating ever again. If that meant failing, well, that’s something he would have to make peace with somehow.

He ambled over to his car again and was surprised to see Harry already stood there, leaning against the paintwork, tapping away at his phone. Louis held out the key fob, opening the locks with the small button, and Harry jumped, watching Louis as he walked over to the car. He sat back in the passenger seat as Louis got in, starting the car and pulling away.

“Had a good day?” he asked, trying to engage Harry in conversation. He didn’t expect a reply, so was pleasantly surprised when one came.

“Yeah, not bad thanks. Enjoyed my social studies class, and got an A on my music composition, so I was pretty pleased with that,” Harry said with a small smile.

“You always were great with music H, I’m not surprised,” Louis said, the words tripping off his tongue with barely any thought. “Would love to hear it sometime.”

“What, so you can steal that and put your name to it too?” Harry bit back, making Louis bite his lip as he looked at the road. That hurt, but it was no less than Louis deserved, he supposed. Harry sighed. “Shit, that was out of order. I’m sorry Louis.” They sat quietly then, an awkward silence falling over them both. He pulled up outside Harry’s house again, stopping the engine for a moment. Harry got out but bent down to look at Louis again before he drove off.

“Thanks for the lift Louis, and for the tea this morning. It was a good cuppa.” He went to close the door, so Louis called out loudly, wanting to be heard.

“No worries, H. See you in the morning.” Harry slammed the door, raising a hand in goodbye and headed in, closing the front door without looking back. Louis sighed again, resting his forehead against the wheel for a moment before realising that had gone better than he could have hoped. He started the slow drive home, knowing more homework for both he and the girls was waiting for him, and his bones already felt tired at the thought.

 

*****

Next morning, he was sat outside again waiting for Harry, and grinned at Harry as he got into the passenger seat, wrapped up warm with a chunky black scarf looped around his neck, a matching bobble hat on his head to fend off the cold. Louis wordlessly handed him the green travel mug again, steam rising from the small hole in the top, and Harry took it gratefully with a smile.

“Thanks Lou,” he said softly, blinking quickly when he realised he’d used a nickname that hadn’t left his lips in years. “Mmm, good tea again. Needed that this morning, freezing isn’t it? Weather says it might snow later.”

Louis was surprised Harry was trying to engage him in conversation so tried to hide his surprise, continuing with the idle chatter. “Yeah, the girls dug out their thermal vests this morning. They were moaning they have P.E. outside today but hopefully they can do it inside. They’d love it if it snowed, been a few years since we’ve had proper snowfall.” He laughed then as a memory filled his mind. “Oh god, remember when we built-”

“Oh, that snowman!” Harry cut in, laughing in recognition of the memory. “God, that thing was bloody awful but we were so proud of it. And your mum was so pissed off we used that fancy scarf on it, did she ever get the stains out of it?”

Louis chuckled as he shook his head. “Nah, I ended up buying her a new one for Christmas to say sorry,” he said, making Harry cough over his sip of tea, wiping tears away from the corners of his eyes. “Sorry H, don’t choke on me! Oh Christ, I didn’t mean it like that-” he said with wide eyes, as he realised what he’d said.

Luckily, Harry just laughed it off, glancing at Louis out of the corner of his eye, noting the red blush creeping up his cheeks at his remark. “Don’t worry about it Lou. Got any exciting classes today?” The pair chatted about their day, and even walked into the building together before they separated, Harry heading off to Maths while Louis headed to French, his most loathed lesson. He didn’t see the point of learning a language of a country he had no intention of visiting.

They reconvened in the car park again at the end of the day, Louis beating Harry to the car this time. Conversation flowed easily this time, and as Louis pulled up outside Harry’s house, Harry turned to face him.

“Um, do you wanna come in?” Harry rushed out, surprising Louis with his words. “I mean, Mum asked who I was getting a lift with cos she saw your car pulling away yesterday and I told her it was you. She said it’s been years, and she’d like to say hi. So.. would you? Come in I mean?” Louis nodded, removing the keys from the ignition, following Harry up the path, nervously twiddling his fingers together as he watched Harry unlock his front door.

He was reassured by the fact that not much had changed in the Styles household in the three years since he’d last been. Familiar pictures still lined the walls, and a few coats Louis remembered from before still hung from the coat rack. Louis watched as Harry kicked off his boots, and he copied the motion, leaving his Vans neatly next to them, following him into the kitchen, where he could hear someone bustling around. He watched as Harry headed over to his Mum, wrapping her in a quick hug before he grabbed two glasses from the cupboard, filling them both with lemonade and setting them down on the table.

“Lou, you can come in,” he called, padding over the tile floor in his cute pink socks. Anne’s head snapped up at the name, and a grin set across her face as she wiped her hands down her apron before hurrying over to Louis.

“Louis sweetheart! It’s so wonderful to see you!” she said, wrapping her arms around Louis’ neck, and Louis inhaled her familiar smell, immediately being taken back years to when he was a small boy and this was a regular occurrence. She pulled away, holding him at arm’s length as she looked at him. “So grown up now, my goodness! What’s this scruff?” she teased, rubbing a finger at the stubble on his jaw, making him blush.

“So good to see you too Anne, you look wonderful,” he said, eyes crinkling as he smiled deeply at her. It wasn’t until then that he realised just how he’d missed her being in his life, and he felt wistful at the missed years all of a sudden. He joined Harry at the table then, and Anne did too, the three of chatting like old times, like years hadn’t passed since they’d all been there together. Anne had asked after his sisters and his mum since they’d stopped seeing each other so much when Louis and Harry fell out, and both boys knew their mums missed the others friendship.

Before he left, Anne had asked Louis to stay for dinner and while he desperately wanted to say yes, he knew his mum started her shift at 6 and he needed to be home to look after the girls, so politely declined, nodding eagerly as she had said ‘maybe next time love’. He’d hugged her again before he left, and headed for the front door, pulling on his Vans and hoodie he’d removed in the warmth of Harry’s house.

He pulled the front door open, stepping into the cold and turned to say bye to Harry. However, he was shocked as Harry pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek before he pulled away. Louis smiled softly up at Harry as he stood up again, a soft pink blush nestling on his cheeks at his actions.

“See you tomorrow, Lou,” he said, closing the door, leaving a warm feeling flooding Louis’ tummy despite the plummeting temperatures outside.

 

*****

Three days later, Louis was waiting patiently in the car for Harry to finish his meeting with his music teacher. He knew Harry had had a bit of trouble with his latest composition piece, and had text Louis at lunch asking if he minded waiting for him to speak to his teacher before going home. Louis had replied quickly saying he’d be in the car, and grinned when Harry replied with just the heart-eyes emoji. Things had gotten better between them each day, and Louis was thrilled when Harry gave him his new mobile number two days ago, saying he needed it in case he wasn’t coming to school for whatever reason. However, they hadn’t stopped texting since, and even Louis’ mum had noticed the smile back on his face since he’d rekindled his tentative friendship with Harry. He jumped when the car door flew open, and Harry flopped into the seat with a groan.

“Well, that was a bloody waste of time,” he moaned lowly, rubbing a hand across his forehead as Louis started the car, sliding his seatbelt across his body, making sure Harry did the same before setting off. They chatted about Harry’s disastrous meeting with the teacher, Louis helping to throw around a few ideas, even offering to accompany Harry one lunchtime to the music room to hear his piece, which surprisingly Harry agreed to. They passed by the local rugby pitch then, and Harry quickly asked Louis to pull in.

“Just want to talk to you before we get home Lou, and don’t want you to be driving when we chat.” Louis had nodded, pulling in and parking at an angle across 2 spaces since it was empty. He shut off the engine but left the heating on, aware it was heading for minus temperatures outside. Harry slid off his seatbelt, turning to face him, a nervous expression on his face now. Louis watched his eyes flit around the car as he bit his lip, a familiar sign of nerves Louis remembered from all those years ago. He reached a hand across, steadying Harry for a moment before he started to talk.

“I need to talk to you Louis, before this friendship goes any further. I need to clear this up in my head, because it’s been killing me for over three years now, and I need to move on, to talk to you about that.” Louis nodded slowly as he realised what Harry was talking about, and he suddenly felt a bit sick at confronting the thing that had ended their friendship all those years ago, now frightened it would happen all over again. He was sure it would hurt even more if the same thing were to happen again now.

“Just let me talk, yeah? Cos if you stop me, I might not get started again, okay?” Louis nodded again, noting how Harry still hadn’t released his hand, both of them resting on his thigh. “So, the party. It was more of a big deal than you realised Lou, and that was partly my fault. I didn’t tell you that I wanted to talk to you that night, that I wanted to admit something to you.” Louis just sat back, letting the words sink in, trying to work out what Harry was trying to say.

“I watched you go off with those footie guys, and you didn’t look back for me, not once. It hurt, Louis, a lot. I know it probably wasn’t the case, but it felt like a rejection, and given what I wanted to talk about, it felt like the end of things for me. So I left, I went home and decided that to stop myself hurting even more, I’d stop being friends with you, that it would be better in the long run to stay away.”

“But it wasn’t, was it?” Louis breathed out, watching as Harry shook his head. “What was it you wanted to tell me, love?”

Harry bit his lip again, and Louis coaxed it free with his thumb. “I was going to come out to you Louis, I was going to tell you I’m gay. You were going to be the first person I told cos I trusted you more than anyone, and I knew you wouldn’t have judged me for it. I guess that’s why it all felt so much worse. And when you came out last year Lou, you were so brave, I was so proud of you. I wished I could have said something, reached out and told you how proud I was, but I didn’t feel I could-” He cut off then with a sniff, and this made Louis lean over to pulled Harry into a hug then, wanting to offer the comfort he hadn’t been able to all those years ago.

As he pulled away, he took Harry’s hands, speaking softly. “I always knew though, H, and you probably knew about me before I said anything too. But to know you trusted me enough to want to tell me that means everything Harry. To be honest, I’d always wondered what might have happened if we hadn’t fallen out. Being quite frank H, I’d always liked you as my best friend above and beyond anything else, but I always wondered if there was ever the possibility for us to be more.”

Harry sat still at that, staring openly at Louis now. “Erm, wow, really?” He stuttered, fumbling over his words, not quite believing the words coming out of Louis’ mouth. He watched as Louis nodded. “Well… me too Lou.” He smiled softly at Louis then, a shiver running up his spine as they locked eyes. Louis’ hand drifted up to Harry’s face and cupped his cheek, stroking his thumb softly back and forth over the soft skin there.

Electricity zipped around the car as Louis shuffled closer, closing his eyes as he leaned in, breath tickling Harry’s jaw as he got close. Louis’ heart was pounding in his chest, hoping to God he was making the right move, and before he could think about it, his lips were on Harry’s. Louis had kissed a few boys before, but nothing had ever felt like this. Harry’s lips were soft, and his kisses were sweet and tender. Their lips fitted together perfectly, his thin ones nestled between Harry’s larger, pinker ones, and they moved together seamlessly. Harry slid his tongue out then, tracing over Louis’ bottom lip, begging for entrance which Louis quickly granted and they started to kiss deeply, tongues dipping into each other’s mouths with a practised ease that belied their inexperience.

Louis felt his cock start to twitch at Harry’s insistent kisses, the way his tongue flicked around Louis’ mouth, playing with his own, hands resting at his hips, pressing in slightly as he pulled Louis’ body closer to his own. Their kisses became dirtier then, their breathless pants filling the car as they got more turned on, wanting more and more as they kissed further, losing themselves in the feelings.

“Shit H, fuck, you’re good at this,” Louis moaned, hands sliding up to Harry’s neck then as his body slid closer, only the centre console separating them then. Harry surprised him by hauling Louis across, making him straddle his lap as they kissed more. Louis pushed his hips down, surprised to feel Harry’s arousal hard against his butt, rutting quickly up against him. “God, Harry, never dreamt-”

Harry cut him off with a deep kiss then, sliding his hands under Louis’ top, needing to feel his soft skin. “I want you Louis, I just- I’ve always wanted you, it’s killed me to watch you from afar-” he murmured between kisses.

“What do you want love?” Louis breathed out, his own hands on Harry’s soft hips now, clutching at his love handles, something Louis was already in love with.

“You,” Harry moaned as Louis pushed his hips down harder then. “Your mouth Lou, please, I just-” Louis nodded, kissing him in confirmation as he slid his hands down, working at the button of Harry's jeans. He slid the zipper down, and Harry lifted his butt off the chair, letting Louis work them down, hooking his fingers into the top of his boxers, glancing up to check that this was okay with Harry, watching as he nodded, then slid them down his slim hips.

Louis bit his lip as Harry’s hard erection sprang up, falling back against his toned stomach, pre-come already pulsing from the head. Harry was bigger than Louis had imagined, and already he couldn’t wait to get his lips around it. He reached a hand down, wrapping his slim fingers around his length, noting how Harry arched into his touch, pulling Louis back for a kiss as Louis stroked him carefully, not wanting to push him too far before he could suck him off.

“Um, Lou-” Harry started then, pulling away from the kiss then, cheeks reddened already.” You need to know that, I, um, well I haven’t done this stuff before, I’m a virgin Lou, I’m sorry-”

Louis silenced him with a kiss then, keen to show Harry it didn’t matter, quite the opposite in fact. “Wow, that’s fine Haz, more than fine, don’t apologise. You sure you want this, want me to be your first?”

Harry nodded. “Want you to be my first everything Lou, always wanted it to be you.” Louis groaned at that, squeezing Harry’s cock harder as he stroked faster. He shuffled down into the footwell as Harry pushed his chair back, making room for Louis’ body.

“Just gonna suck you today love, is that okay? Want to make your first time really special, so I'm not gonna do that here, wanna treat you right.” Harry threaded his hands through Louis’ hair then, not caring about the hair product that coated his fingers as he did so. He took in a breath as Louis lowered his head and took the head of Harry’s hard cock between his lips, Harry’s mind exploding at the unbelievable sensation of Louis’ mouth around him.

“Oh my god - Lou, fuck, oh my god, so good-” he gritted out, throwing his head back, overcome with pleasure, his first blow-job from the one person he’d always wanted in every way. Louis continued to bob his head then, wrapping his small hand around the base, covering the part of his cock he couldn't fit in his mouth. He continued to lick and suck, his free hand cupping Harry’s balls, playing with them and adding a whole new sensation to an already overwhelmed Harry.

Harry’s hips bucked up then, causing Louis to cough slightly and pull off, wiping his mouth on his shirt sleeve, gazing up at Harry with glassy eyes. He smirked before quickly returning to his motions, Harry struggling to control himself now. Louis took him down further then, and Harry gripped his hair tightly in his fingers as Louis’ cheeks hollowed. Harry slid one hand down, resting his fingers on Louis’ cheek, unable to control himself as he felt his own cock in Louis’ mouth. As well as the deep sensation of being in Louis’ mouth, his scruff was rubbing all over the sensitive skin of Harry’s inner thighs, and the pleasure pain of it all was too much for Harry to bear.

“Lou, shit, I’m gonna-” he mumbled quickly, trying to warn Louis, wanting him to pull off but Louis continued to suck him down, a quick flick of Louis’ tongue over the head of Harry’s cock being the final thing to finish him off. He came with a loud shout, flooding Louis’ mouth with his release, gaping as he watched Louis pop off his cock and swallow visibly, licking his lips after. “Holy fuck-” Harry panted out. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you just did that.”

“Enjoy yourself baby?” Louis said, climbing out from between Harry's legs and sitting himself back on Harry’s lap.

“Can I help you Lou, wanna help-” Harry frowned as Louis shook his head, but grabbed Harry’s hand, resting it on his crotch. Harry’s eyes widened again as he took in the wet patch, and realised Louis had already come, just from blowing him apparently. “Oh god, you came while sucking my cock? That is so hot Lou.”

Louis smirked, now getting himself back into the driver’s seat, tutting as he noticed the now steamy windows of the car. He wiped at them with the cloth in the driver’s door pocket as Harry adjusted himself, pulling his boxers and jeans back up, wincing with sensitivity as he tucked his cock away again. Louis leant back over quickly, kissing Harry’s lips quickly, wanting to make sure he was okay.

“I want to ask you something Haz, but I need to know something first love. I need to know that you forgive me, that you know I didn’t mean to steal your work, that I know I don’t deserve any of the praise I got for that, I’m still so fucking sorry Harry-”

“Louis, stop, please. I forgive you, I promise. I know you didn’t do it to spite me, I do. Next time though, talk to me, yeah? Let me help you babe.”

“Thank you Harry, thank you so much. I’ll make it right, I promise. But first, I want to take you on a date Harry. If we’re gonna do this, I want to do it properly, not hidden in my car in the middle of nowhere. I wanna show you off, I want to woo you. Will you let me do that?”

Harry nodded, kissing Louis’ lips again. “All I ever wanted Lou, I promise you.”

 

*****

The following week before their date passed by quickly, but things between Louis and Harry were better than ever. They sat together in the dinner hall for lunch every day, and walked between classes together, often linking their hands together, ignoring the stares they got in the corridors from their confused classmates. They kissed each other hello and goodbye on Harry’s doorstep every day, and Anne and Jay were delighted that their son’s had worked out their differences, seemingly not surprised they’d moved beyond being just friends.

Louis arrived outside Harry’s front door that Friday evening, dressed smartly in a burgundy button down, black jeans and blazer. He pulled a small bunch of flowers from the passenger seat as he got out of his car, ringing the silver bell next to Harry’s front door and took a step back. Harry answered the door with a shy smile, and invited Louis in. Louis handed over the bouquet, Harry blushing as he took it from him, holding them to his nose to inhale the soft perfume.

“No-one’s ever got me flowers before Lou, thank you,” he said, leaning in to kiss Louis’ lips softly then, trying to let the kiss get too passionate in the hallway of his house. Louis stepped back then, taking in Harry’s outfit. He was in a semi-sheer black shirt, and Louis couldn’t help admiring his body underneath it, his thick thighs encased by black denim not unlike his own. He had a pair of brown chelsea boots on his feet, and his curls surrounded his head like a halo.

Anne called goodbye to the pair as they walked back out of Louis’ car, heading to the restaurant where Louis had made a reservation earlier that week, intent on showing Harry a good time, wanting to prove to him how much he cared, how much he regretted the lost years between them. As he parked, he hurried to round the car, pulling open Harry’s door for him to step out. Harry took his hand as they walked across the car park, and Louis held the door open then for Harry to pass by and head in to the restaurant.

“Table for Tomlinson, please,” Louis said to the hostess, linking his fingers with Harry’s again as he followed her to a small table against the wall, a candle glowing between them, setting a romantic tone for the evening. They chatted lowly as they ordered drinks, Harry choosing a fruity drink with Louis ordering a coke, and water for the table too. They chose their meals together, deciding to share them rather than having to eat just one thing, and cutely fed each other across the table, laughing as they realised they were probably disgusting to all of the other patrons in the restaurant, but truthfully, neither of them cared.

Louis pleaded with Harry, saying he couldn’t eat another thing after dinner but Harry went ahead and ordered them chocolate cake to share anyway, force feeding Louis small forkfuls regardless of his moans of protestations. Louis took care of the bill when Harry went to the loo, and Harry blushed when he realised Louis had paid for everything. Louis stood and held Harry’s as they walked out together, kissing him softly before opening the car door for Harry.

“Such a gentleman,” Harry murmured as he slid into the passenger seat, smiling at Louis, marvelling over how handsome Louis was as he climbed in next to him.

“Just doing what a proper boyfriend does,” Louis said, biting his lip as he realised what he had said, cheeks flaming as Harry continued to stare at him. “Oh shit, that just slipped out, sorry H, I didn’t-” Harry stopped him with a firm kiss to his lips then, calming Louis’ racing heartbeat.

“You’re right, you’re the best boyfriend I could ever wish for,” Harry said softly then, linking his fingers with Louis’, resting their tangled hands on his thigh as he drove away.

 

*****

Louis was kissing Harry goodbye on the doorstep, trying to stop himself from hardening in his trousers as he felt his boyfriend’s hands slide around to rest on his ass.  
“Stay?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear as he pulled away from their last kiss, lips swollen from Louis’ kisses, already wanting more. Louis inhaled deeply then, eyes flicking to meet Harry’s.

“You sure?” Louis said carefully, aware that it was a loaded question, that this could really change things between them if it went the way Louis was hoping it would go. Harry just nodded, taking Louis’ hand and tugging him into the hallway, kissing him deeply again as he pressed his back against the front door, thigh between Louis’ legs, pressing firmly into his crotch.

Louis moaned lowly, kicking off his shoes as Harry pulled away,heading up the stairs, Louis following behind. Anne was already in bed and while she hadn’t minded when Louis had stayed over in the past, Louis wasn’t sure she would be so happy with it now the pair were in a relationship.

“I told Mum you might stay over Lou, don’t worry,” Harry whispered, pulling Louis into his bedroom and closing the door behind them. He held Louis steady at his hips, and leant it to kiss him, savouring the taste of Louis on his tongue, his soft body under his hands. He pulled away then, moving to flick on the bedside light, bathing the room in a soft glow. It wasn’t the first time they’d been in Harry’s room since they had rekindled their friendship, but this felt different in so many ways.

Harry started to unbutton his shirt, slipping it down his arms and hanging it on the back of his desk chair, feeling the heavy weight of Louis’ stare on him as he pushed his trousers down too, hearing them pool at his feet with a thud as his belt hit the floor too. He kicked them, pulling off his socks after and standing in the middle of the room in just his underwear, letting Louis’ gaze rake hungrily over him.

“You are so fucking sexy,” Louis breathed out, starting to unbutton his own shirt then, Harry taking his turn to watch now. Louis shrugged the shirt off onto the floor, his own trousers and socks following, and soon they were both pressed together, kissing passionately, their bare bodies against one another. Louis could feel Harry rutting against him, the thin cotton of his boxers doing nothing to hold back his obvious hardness.

“Lou-” Harry began, sliding a hand down to cup at Louis’ bulge, moaning lowly as he felt it twitch under his touch. “Wanna make you feel good Lou, please?” Louis pulled back, wanting to be sure Harry was okay with this, not wanting to rush him into something he wasn’t ready for. “Louis, I’m ready, I promise you, let me suck you please?”

Louis nodded with hooded eyes as Harry dropped to his knees, hooking shaking fingers into the elastic of Louis’ boxers, pulling them down carefully over his erection, licking his lips as it sprung free from its restraint. Harry had never sucked a guy off before, but suddenly, it was all he wanted in the world. Louis stepped out of his boxers as Harry shuffled closer, taking his hard-on in his hands, stroking over it, preparing himself.

“You sure love?” Louis asked again, wanting to be certain Harry was okay with this.

Harry answered it by opening his mouth and bobbing his head down, swallowing Louis down quickly. Considering he had never done this before, Harry seemed confident and worked over Louis’ dick with ease, licking over the head, sliding his hand up the rest, letting the pre-come ease his slide, pulling back to taste the slight bitterness.

“God Harry, you’re good at this, feels so good, keep going love,” Louis encouraged as Harry took him down again, cheeks red and eyes glassy as he sucked Louis quickly, Louis closing his eyes as the look of Harry between his thighs was too much and would send him over the edge far too quickly, He let his fingers rest on top of Harry’s head, encouraging his bobbing with his hands occasionally, but letting Harry dictate the pace.

As his climax neared, Louis warned him but Harry seemed determined, sealing his lips tighter around Louis, and kept sucking as Louis released heavily into his mouth with a stifled groan, head thrown back in pure ecstasy. Harry swallowed it down, not releasing Louis’ cock from between his lips until Louis was whimpering with sensitivity, pulling away from Louis’ cock and landing a gentle final kiss to the head before guiding Louis back to the bed, climbing to his feet with a wince.

“Oh shit, you alright babe?” Louis asked as he watched Harry hobble over to the bed, collapsing down next to him.

“Stupid knees are always sore,” Harry moaned, rubbing at them gently before looking up at Louis. “Worth it though babe, that was so good, I liked that,” he said with a wink. He gasped suddenly as Louis’ hand cupped over his own erection then, palming his obvious erection too.

“Can’t leave you in this state babe, you’ll never get to sleep,” Louis teased, getting to his knees and moving until he was between Harry’s thigh. He slid his boxers down, leaving Harry completely bare in front of him. Louis stared at Harry’s toned body, liking every inch of what he saw. He leant over then, kissing Harry’s lips before reaching over to grab his jeans, pulling something from the pocket that he sat on the sheet by Harry’s feet.  
  
His hand wrapped around Harry’s hard length then and began to stroke firmly, in the way he knew he liked himself. Harry groaned before throwing an arm over his face, trying to quieten himself down but the pleasure was just too good, Louis was making it feel so good for him. “Oh fuck Lou, yes, so good, love when you touch me-” he moaned, trying to still his hips as Louis worked over him.

Louis thumbed over the head then, and Harry felt his other hand disappear from his thigh, and a rustle filled the silence between Harry’s moans, piquing Harry’s curiosity. He removed his arm and looked down to see Louis covering his fingers in something clear, and widened his eyes as he realised what it was. He bit his lip and met Louis’ eyes then, heartbeat racing in his chest.

“Wanna try something new?” Louis murmured, dragging his hand slowly up and down Harry’s cock as he nodded, letting his legs fall open, trying to show Louis he was ready for whatever he had to offer. “Gonna take my fingers baby?” Harry blushed at the thought but nodded, feeling there was no one in the world he’d trust to do this to him more than Louis.

Louis started running his fingers over Harry’s backside then, dipping to touch lightly to his rim, making Harry whimper. He’d touched himself there of course, but the anticipation of Louis doing it to him was entirely different. It was out of his control, and he was giving himself to Louis, and he loved it.

“Like that baby? Feels good?” Louis smiled as Harry nodded, bucking his hip at the stimulation to both sides of him, eyes hooked on Louis’ hand still wrapped around his cock, stroking softly, distracting him somewhat from what Louis’ other hand was doing. “You like that? Want my fingers inside you Harry?” Harry nodded frantically then, bracing himself for Louis, gasping when finally he breached him, sliding one finger in deep, stilling to let Harry get used to the sensation.

“So good love, so good for me, so tight, feels so good, you okay baby?” Harry moaned and nodded in response, breathing deeply, letting his muscles relax so he could allow the pleasure to consume him. Louis started to move the finger in and out slowly, Harry writhing under him and Louis had never felt more turned on, knowing he was making Harry react like this was just everything.

“More Lou, want more-” he groaned as Louis lined up a second finger and pressing inside slowly. Harry winced slightly at the stretch but moved his hips back onto Louis’ fingers, so Louis stilled, letting Harry rock himself, dictating the pace for a moment. Louis kept his other hand moving though, and could feel Harry hardening again, near his climax now.

“Just a bit more love, you’re doing so well, taking my fingers so well baby,” Louis whispered, Harry feeling completely out of it now. Louis stroked his fingers inside Harry carefully, but hardened his grip on his cock, and it only took a few more stroked for Harry to let go, his orgasm wracking his body, making his hips fly up again, come spurting all over himself and over Louis’ hand. As he came down, he locked eyes with Louis, trying to communicate with him how he felt without speaking. Louis slid his fingers out, wiping them down on the duvet before coming up and snuggling up to Harry’s warm body, using his boxers to wipe the come off his stomach.

“Lou, that was amazing, thank you,” Harry said softly, leaning down to kiss Louis’ soft lips. “Love being intimate with you, you make me feel so good.”

“I’m glad baby, s’what I’m here for,” he said, pulling the duvet up over their naked bodies, letting sleep overtake them, cosy and at home in each other’s arms.

 

*****

Harry woke the next morning to Louis curled up behind him, an arm draped over his stomach, and something hard and insistent pressing against his naked backside. He bit his lip as he realised it was Louis’ morning wood, and he couldn’t quite stop himself rocking back onto it. He’d never woken up with a guy before, so it was a new feeling, but one he had to admit he quite liked.

Louis started to stir then, groaning at the sensation against his own erection, pushing back into Harry’s rocks, kissing Harry’s bare shoulder in front of him, smiling into the kiss as he felt Harry lace their fingers together against his bare stomach. Their rocks became harder then, and Harry pushed Louis’ hand down to feel his hard-on, Louis lazily wrapping his hand around it, stroking it, thumbing over the head, wanting to turn Harry on. Harry quickly rolled over, pressing their erections together, eliciting a moan from both boys then, Louis struggling to keep quiet.

“She’s gone to work” Harry murmured, realising why Louis was trying to silence him. “We’re alone.” With that, Louis pushed his cock harder against Harry’s, kissing him deeply, his tongue exploring Harry’s mouth, their moans and breaths the only sound to be heard as Harry started to kick the duvet off, keen to see Louis’ body in the early morning light.  
  
“Lou, I’m ready, please-” Harry started to say, blushing as he forced himself to say the words. “I want you to make love to me Louis. Want you to be my first.” Louis stopped kissing him then and pulled away, staring into Harry’s green eyes, open and honest, and he realised he wanted to be honest too.

“H, I know I haven’t said anything, but, well, this is my first time too love. I’ve done stuff, but I’ve never had sex before. Always wanted to wait for the right person, you know?” Harry looked unsure then, and Louis hurried to reassure him. “I’ve got the right person now Harry, I want it to be you.”

“Me too, Lou. I want you, please make love to me.” Louis nodded, leaning over to Harry’s bedside drawer, rifling around for lube and condoms. He struck gold with the lube, setting the half empty bottle on the side but frowned when he found no condoms. “No condoms H?”

Harry shook his head, blushing. “Never needed them Lou, never wanted to do this before.”

“Shit, maybe I should pop out and get something, need to be safe babe-”

“Lou, can we do it bare? Please? It’s both of our first times, I just, well, I really wanna feel you, want it to be special.” Louis considered it for a moment before nodding, picking up the lube and returning to the bed.

“You sure you want this babe?” Louis asked carefully then, coating his fingers with lube, ready to open Harry up for him.

“Never been more sure about anything Lou. I want this. I love you Louis.” Louis’ breath hitched at the words, and his eyes flew up to Harry’s.

“Oh Harry, I love you too sweetheart, so much. I always have.” They were both smiling now, blushing painting their cheeks as their declarations of love filled their hearts, both finally ready to give themselves to one another in every way now. Harry relaxed his legs as Louis knelt between them, sliding a finger inside to open him up, moving carefully, watching Harry’s reaction to ensure he wasn’t hurting him. Harry encouraged him before asking Louis for a second, which he willingly gave, enjoying the sight of Harry losing control for him once again. Harry was more vocal this morning too, and that was making it hard for Louis to keep control of himself, his own erection bobbing untended to between his legs now.

“Lou, I’m ready, please, make love to me-” Harry panted out, wincing slightly as Louis removed his fingers and started to shuffle between his legs, coating his own cock thoroughly in lube. Harry could see the tremble in his hands and reached out in comfort, stroking Louis’ hands. “It’s gonna be great baby, I love you so much.”

“Love you too H, more than you know. Ready love?” Harry nodded and Louis pressed forward slightly until he started to nudge in, gasping as he pushed into Harry’s tightness, forcing himself past the ring of muscle there. Harry moaned as Louis carried on pushing in, and scrunched up his eyes at the stretch, the burn a painful sting at the moment.

Louis held off for a moment, watching as Harry took some deep breaths, trying to get used to the intrusion, much bigger than Louis’ two fingers that had been inside before. Harry nodded slightly so Louis carried on but stopped again as he noticed a tear track down Harry’s cheek, stopping as it hit the pillow under Harry’s head.

“Shit, fuck H, I’m so sorry, I’ll stop, I’m hurting you, shit-” Harry grabbed at Louis’ arms then, shaking his head, roughly wiping away the tears with his free hand.

“No, don’t stop, please-” Harry begged, not wanting to stop, knowing it would become good eventually. “It’s my first time, it’s gonna hurt Lou, but let’s get through this bit yeah? I’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much.” Louis considered it for a moment before nodding, pressing forward slightly again, feeling Harry resisting his cock, his muscles fluttering wildly around it, so tight around him now.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry, I didn’t open you enough, I really think we should stop, do it again later-”

“NO!” Harry shouted out then. “Louis please. I’m fine, just make love to me, please? Keep going, Lou, come on.” Louis sighed then but Harry rocked down on his cock, forcing him in a bit further, making both boys gasp out.

“Fuck Harry, you okay?” he worried out, feeling relieved as Harry nodded, biting his lip at the pain again. Soon enough, Louis had inched all the way in and was nestled against Harry’s ass, fully inside of him now. They both paused for a moment, kissing as they enjoyed the sensation of being so intimately linked, and Harry felt himself becoming used to the feeling of Louis inside him.

“Move baby, I’m okay,” he murmured as Louis started to rock his hips slowly, still kissing Harry tenderly as he moved inside him, unable to believe just how tight Harry felt around him. Harry himself was enjoying the sensation now, the drag of Louis’ cock unbelievably good, even if Louis was bigger than he thought. He was proud of himself for being able to take it all though, and wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, groaning slightly as it made Louis feel even deeper then.

They whispered words of love in each other’s ears as they carried on with their small movements, Louis pulsing his hips softly, the slight movement enough to send both boys crazy. As Louis felt his own climax creeping up, he snaked his hand down, stroking Harry quickly, wanting to bring him to orgasm on his cock, sure that that would complete this magical morning.

Louis thrust a few more times before moaning loudly, and releasing deep inside Harry, who quickly followed with own orgasm, coating Louis’ hand for the second time that weekend. Louis’ body was shaking with the force of his orgasm, the feel of coming Harry’s body one that could never be replicated in his mind. He was feeling over-sensitive now so started to pull out carefully, not wanting to hurt Harry more than necessary.

Harry winced at the loss of Louis inside him, but smirked as he felt his warm come start to drip down his thigh, a reminder of where Louis had been, although somehow Harry knew he’d be feeling the ghost of Louis for days.

Louis laid on his back next to Harry then, and Harry quickly crawled over, resting his cheek on Louis’ bare chest, kissing just above his nipple. “Love you Harry,” Louis whispered then. “Thank you for letting me be your first love, that was amazing, loved being so close to you.” Harry nodded, holding Louis’ hand now.

“Love you more, glad you were my first Lou. Took such good care of me.” He let his eyes close as the high started to wear off, exhaustion taking over his limbs now. Louis reached down, covering them both again with the quilt, sleep overtaking both of their spent bodies.

 

*****

Louis slid into the desk next to Harry’s, the one he had now proudly claimed as his own and smiled over at his boyfriend, blowing him a kiss as the teacher quietened everyone down.

“Okay everybody, if you could turn to page 146 please, I’ll have a volunteer to read aloud, anyone?” Louis stuck his hand up and Mr Adams nodded, Louis moving to stand at the front of the class, sending Harry a quick wink, making him blush as everyone giggled.

“Um, if you don’t mind Mr Adams, I’d just like to say something before I read the passage?” He asked, turning to the teacher who shrugged his shoulders and sat at his desk, watching Louis from there. Louis cleared his throat, feeling nervous now. Harry was throwing him a confused expression, and Louis was eager to start and get this over with.

“Okay, well, hi everyone. I have a confession to make first of all, and I know you’re probably all gonna hate me for it, but here goes. I’d appreciate if you let me finish though before you start heckling if that’s okay,” he quickly cut in, making every laugh quietly in the room.“

“So, the essay that won me the competition? It wasn’t mine.” A shocked grumble rippled through the room then, so Louis quickly continued. “It was Harry’s, but I didn’t know that when I submitted it. I had a lot on at home, I didn’t write the essay and I panicked. I found Harry’s essay, without a name I must add, on the library printer and in a moment of madness, I brought it to Mr Adams and passed it off as my own.” He paused then, letting his words sink in for everyone.

“But I felt awful when he announced I had won. I hadn’t earned it, the success, the accolade, the right to be called the winner. Harry had, and my stupid, selfish actions had cost him what he rightfully deserved.That essay was a masterpiece, and I am so ashamed of my actions. I want to say sorry to Harry, to Mr Adams and everyone in this room for what I did. I’m not proud of it, but I will spend my life trying to make it up to Harry, I promise you that.”

“Now, I decided that I wanted to submit the essay myself, and I know it’s a month too late, but it was important I did this. Mr Adams, I realise it’s too late to give me anything but the big fat zero I deserve, but please read over this anyway, and know it’s my work, that I wrote every word myself, that I mean every single word.” Louis opened the folded piece of paper in his hand then, and began to read.

_“Romeo and Juliet spoke of star-crossed lovers, two people so desperate to be together they were willing to die rather than be pulled apart, the possibility of living even one minute of life without the other too much to bear. Now I can understand their plight. I had the best friend in the world when I was younger; a cute, curly-haired boy called Harry. He was my world, and I was stupid enough to think our friendship was infallible, that I didn’t need to work at it, that I didn’t need to earn his friendship, that it would always be there._

_I was wrong. I lost the person in the world most precious to me, and I have regretted every moment we had to spend apart because of my own stupidity and selfishness. But you see, Harry is a greater person than I in so many ways, but his heart? His heart is the biggest and best thing about him. His heart forgave me, it allowed me to love him again, and it was gracious enough to give me love in return. I hadn’t earned it, I still haven’t but he gave it again, so willingly. I will spend my life trying to be worthy of that love, of that kind, gentle heart he has so selflessly bestowed upon me._

_So when Romeo and Juliet speak of star-crossed love, I believe them, I understand. I feel it was fate that Harry’s essay ended up in my hands, that somehow, the universe knew we were meant to be together, that our futures are so intrinsically entwined that it couldn’t bear to see us apart. Two halves of the same whole, finally back together where they belong. I have found a home in Harry, and I will be forever grateful for his love, and will love him until my dying breath. If making Harry feel loved is the only thing I accomplish in my life, then my heart will be full and like Romeo, I will die a man who knew how it felt to love and be loved so deeply, it simply consumes you.”_

The room was silent and everyone watched as Harry stood, pushing his chair to one side and stepped over to Louis. Everyone held their breath, and Louis’ own heart was racing then, feeling more exposed than when he had been laid naked in front of Harry just a week ago.

Harry raised his hands to Louis’ cheeks, a smile slowly erupting across his own face as he pulled him in to the sweetest, softest, most loving kiss Louis had ever experienced. He shut his eyes, letting Harry press his love against his lips as everyone in the room watched on, neither boy caring as the only thing that mattered there and then was each other. Louis had not only found the absolution he had been craving, he’d found his home in a curly-haired boy that he’d loved, and would love, forever.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider [reblogging the fic post](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/171626025791/you-bring-me-home-by-lovelarry10) on tumblr! Thank you.
> 
> Writing by lovelarry10, idea by wander723 :) As always, couldn't have done this without him! :)
> 
> Hopefully we'll be seeing these characters again someday... I loved writing this verse, and we hoped you enjoyed our little love story too! :)
> 
> Come chat to me on Twitter: @oneolddirection
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome xxx


End file.
